Six friends, one sick demjin
by Shadow of Ketterdam
Summary: What happens when the modern day Dregs find themselves taking care of a sick Kaz Brekker? Who will be more concerned for the demjin's health? And what the hell will happen to the Slat while he's out of commission? Rated T for my twisted sense of humor. (Matthias is German, Nina is Russian, Jesper is from Czechoslovakia, Wylan and Kaz are from Amsterdam, and Inej is from a circus.)
1. Chapter 1

Kaz lifted a hand to his head in an attempt to subdue the headache that had been plaguing him for days. He hadn't been feeling well for the better part of a week, and was starting to wonder if he should just disappear for a few days. After all, he couldn't be seen around the little crooked house he and his gang had dubbed the Slat with so much as a cough, it would sorely hurt his reputation. But then again, he had a big job coming up in the next hour, he was going to break into the largest bank in the Amsterdam, he wouldn't dream of missing a job like that.

He looked at his watch, six bells, Inej should be there any second now. He didn't hear her enter, but knew she was there all the same. "Just on time, Wraith." He rasped, standing with the help of his crows head cane.

"Becoming an old man, Kaz?" She smiled, not noticing the effort it took for him to stand.

"I've always been an old man Inej." His voice was rougher than usual, his normal rock salt rasp replaced with a more stone on stone sound. "Jes and Wylan ready yet?" He asked, starting for the stairs.

"They might be, but there was quite the ruckus coming from Jesper's room a couple minutes ago." She almost felt bad for telling Kaz, but knowing him he'd sooner kill them then let them be late.

She watched as Kaz limped down the stairs to the next floor, before trying the locked door. She could say she didn't expect what happened next, but then again she did. Kaz slipped his lockpicks from his coat pocket, quickly finessing the lock and swinging open the door. "Get dressed, we've got a job remember." He stated, before continuing down the stairs, leaving a startled Jesper and Wylan in his wake.

"What the hell Kaz?!" Jesper shouted after a moment.

Inej shielded her eyes from view as she skirted the doorway to Jesper's room, a quiet laugh bouncing in her chest. "Just get dressed you two."

"Not you too!" Jesper cried, desperately attempting to save what little dignity he had left by rushing to get his lime green jeans. He hastily pulled on his bright purple shirt -which was inside out- and pulled on his boots. "Don't tell Nina about this!" He shouted after her.

* * *

Kaz pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket, coughing into the white fabric. He leaned into the wall, suddenly feeling lightheaded and too warm in his wool coat. He knew that Matthias was watching him, but he really didn't care.

"What's wrong, Demjin?" Matthias rumbled, watching for the guards to make their rounds before he gave the signal to the others.

"Nothing." Kaz pressed his head against the cold brick of the bank, relishing in the cold against his feverish skin. As he said it, his vision began to darken around the edges. "Jordie?" He could swear he saw his brother standing before him, then his world went black as he hit the ground. Hard.

* * *

When Kaz woke, the first thing he noticed, was how bare he felt. He couldn't feel the smooth fabric of his shirt over his body, and all he could feel on his legs was a heavy woolen blanket. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the light that was filtering through the windows. "Where in hell?" He rasped, before a coughing fit gripped him. His chest rattled with each barky cough he released into the pillows cradling his head. His body ached with every movement, every breath stung his throat like a thousand bees, every beat of his heart felt like a baseball bat beating against his ribcage, and his brain felt swollen in his skull.

Something tenderly gripped his shaking shoulder, rolling him onto his back. "Easy there, Brekker." It was Nina, he must've somehow gotten to her and Matthias's house.

"Get off!" Kaz weakly pushed her away, the muscles in his arm feeling like they'd torn with the pittiful movement. "Where're my clothes?" He growled, glancing around the room.

"Jesper's washing them, they were covered in mud and soaked through with sweat." Nina reached a hand toward his head to take his temperature, but paused when she saw the flash of fear in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick?"

He shook his head, pulling the blanket farther up his chest. "I don't get sick."

Nina raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Uh-huh…"

Kaz shot her his most withering glare, which actually looked more comical with the dark circles under his eyes. "Go to hell, Zennik."

"After you, Brekker." She smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days and Kaz still felt like shit, in fact, he was feeling even worse now than he had before he passed out. He floated in and out of consciousness, only waking to go to the bathroom, and drink the water that Nina and Inej forced down his throat. He vaguely remembered Jesper -or was it Jordie- fretting over him when his fever got to nearly forty degrees, but after that he'd slipped back into sleep.

Matthias had loaned him a pair of sweatpants and an old sweatshirt from his high school weightlifting days, and as a result of the giants size the pants and sleeves had to be pinned up, making Kaz look like a large gray lump of cotton fabric with a ridiculous haircut.

Finally He couldn't take it any longer, he decided to brave the walk down the hall and make a break for it. This house was starting to drive him crazy; it was too quiet, and it smelled like waffles and pine trees, he hated how clean Nina's house was too. The Slat was never clean, in fact, it usually had bloody sawdust, or lager soaked towels covering the floorboards. He'd even found a couple of teeth hidden in the corners of the main room. He'd spent every day in the worst part of the city, who knew what he'd come across in those alleys and streets, but they sure as hell weren't clean.

He slowly tested his weight on his bad leg, his head spinning from whatever illness had invaded his body. He carefully took a step, the wood floor cold against his bare feet, pushing the bedroom door open he carefully listened to see who was closest to him. To his relief none of them were very close to his room, which left him a clear shot to the door.

"He's getting worse." Nina's voice was quiet as if she was afraid Kaz would here her. "I say we take him to Doctor Anya, at least then we'll know what he's got so we can treat it."

 _Shit!_ Kaz rushed down the hallway, kicking his too long pant legs out in front of him. He almost made it too. If it hadn't been for the Wraith, he would have been in one of his safe houses in the shipping yards or one of the theaters.

"Nice try Kaz." She smiled, crossing her arms over her small frame. "Back to bed."

Kaz turned on his heal and limped toward his room, before making one last break for the door.

"Kaz Brekker!" Inej attempted to hold him back, her toes scraping for percase on the slick flooring. "Help!" She shouted for someone with a bigger build than her acrobat body.

"Kaz!" Nina marched down the hall toward them, hands on her ample hips, eyes like pits of green fire. "Get back to bed!" She pushed against his shoulder, causing him to shrink back.

"Get off me Zenik!" He growled, taking a threatening step toward her. "Move."

"Not until you go to Doctor Anya." She stood her ground, raising her hand as if to touch him.

"I'd rather die."

"You very well might, if you don't go!"

"Screw you Zennik!"

"Oh, go to hell Brekker!"

"Shut up you two!" Jesper yelled from the living room. "I'm trying to watch Top Shot!"

"Matthias Helvar!" Nina called for her brute of a fiancé. "Make him go to bed!"

Matthias swiftly picked the Denjin up my his shirt, holding him as arms length to avoid getting kicked, bitten, or scratched. After all who knew what he could have gotten into that made him so sick.

By the time they got to the bed, Kaz had stopped struggling, and by the time Nina had covered him up with the blankets, he was fast asleep. Obviously he wasn't quite ready for an escape yet.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not going!" Kaz screamed, ripping his arm away from Inej's grip.

"Yes. You. Are!" Inej scrambled to grab another handful of sweater, all the while thanking the Saints that Kaz didn't have any weapons on his person.

"No!" He shrunk away from her touch, the images of his brother's corpse still fresh from his nightmare. "Get away!"

"Kaz Brekker, you're impossible!" She threw up her hands in exasperation, marching from his room.

Just as he was starting to relax, Nina burst through the door a coil of rope in her hands. "Okay Brekker, let's dance."

Jesper could hear Kaz's screams of protest all the way in the kitchen, causing him to worry for the girls' safety. So, he decided he might as well attempt to help. "What the hell is going on in here?" He asked, seconds before noticing that Kaz was almost on the ceiling and Nina was attempting to lasso him with the rope.

"Get me out of here!" Kaz shouted, jumping from the top of the dresser toward Jesper. "She's a witch!"

Jesper had never heard that level of panic in his voice, never seen that fear in his eyes. He couldn't help himself, he had to mess with his friend just a little more. He quickly wrapped his long arms around Kaz, immobilizing everything but his legs. That, was his big mistake.

Kaz swiftly brought his knee up between Jesper's legs, causing the taller boy to double over in pain. "Get off me Jordie!" Kaz's mind was clouded with panic, he didn't see his friends trying to help him, but instead he saw the corpses from his childhood. Just as Kaz was about to bolt out the door, he felt another corpse grab him, but this time he fell to the ground. He struggled for a moment, until his legs and wrists were bound in rough rope, then he lost consciousness and his world shut down.

* * *

When Kaz woke, he was in the backseat of Matthias's car, going to who knew where. "Where the hell are you taking me?" Kaz's voice was barely a whisper, his throat ripped raw from his struggle against the others.

"Doctor Anya's office." Nina snapped from the passenger seat.

Kaz attempted to push himself up, only to find that his whole body was wrapped in a heavy blanket that was tightly secured with a long piece of rope. "Nina, I swear if I ever get out of this, you're going to pay."

"Uh huh." She turned to Matthias. "Turn here."

Matthias nodded, placing a large hand on her knee. "I know, Love."

Kaz made a show of gaging. "Disgusting."

"Shut up, Demjin," Matthias growled, "or i'll throw you in the Amstel."

"I'll break your legs before you lay a hand on me, Helvar."

"We hid your cane for that specific reason." Nina smiled sweetly, showing off her perfect teeth, and dark red lipstick.

"Where're the others?" Kaz took to glaring at the back of Matthias's big blond head.

"Inej is already at Anya's office, and Jesper and Wylan will be there shortly." Nina entwined her slim fingers with her fiancè's, and he pressed a kiss to her fingers.

"Knock it off you too." Kaz gagged again. "It's disgusting."

Nina raised an eyebrow. "As I recall, you've walked in on Wylan and Jesper at least three times in the past month, and you've also walked in on about half of the Dregs in the Slat as well."

"That's different." Kaz stated.

"How?" Nina pushed, curious.

"They're not..." Kaz drifted off, trying to think of an answer.

"Not what, Demjin?" Matthias rumbled.

"Engaged."

"And that somehow makes it worse?" Nina laughed.

"Ha!" Matthias remembered how he'd grown up, in his raising it was a sin to even kiss a girl before marriage, let alone do anything that happened in the Slat. "You know what would happen to your god offal carcass in my family? You'd be kicked out before you turned three."

"You're truly a saint, Helvar." Kaz fumbled with the ropes around his wrists, pulling at the ends until they loosened enough that he could slip out of them.

"Compared to you? I would say so." Nina unbuckled her seatbelt, popping open her car door after Matthias put the vehicle in park. "Okay, Dirtyhands, if you try to kill us, Matthias won't hesitate to knock you out."

"He'll get a scalpel in the eye before I let that happen." Kaz wriggled in the blanket, attempting to escape the trap Nina had obviously ensnared him in. He meant for it to sound more threatening, but he was already fighting off the exhaustion this illness had plagued him with for the last week.

"Come on, Demjin. Let's get you fixed up." Matthias dragged Kaz in his burrito blanket out of the car, settling his struggling body into a firm grasp.

"No! Put me down you giant!" Kaz screamed, nearly kicking Nina in the head.

"Brekker! I swear, I will kill you!" Nina shouted.

Kaz knew they must be a sight to behold, three young adults, one wrapped in a blanket and being carried like a baby by a giant German and yelled at by a curvy little Russian girl in a red coat, but to be honest he didn't care. He just knew that he wasn't going in that office and getting poked at by some doctor in a lab coat.

He'd just barely gotten to the point where he could hold hands with Inej without his gloves, so he sure as hell wasn't going to let some stranger ruin his progress. "I can't go in there!" He attempted to push away from Matthias, already feeling himself starting to slip into a flashback. "Please!" His breath was starting to come in short bursts, his vision beginning to go black at the edges.

"Kaz?" Inej's voice swam through his mind. "Kaz?" her fingers rested on his forehead, rubbing little circles on his thick hairline.

He focused on her voice, on the feeling of her fingers running through his hair, this was inej, she wasn't a corpse, she was safe. "Keep talking." He rasped, squeezing his eyes shut, forcing his demons away.

"You'll be okay." She whispered. She didn't know what had happened to him, but she did know he'd been traumatized by it ever since, and she would be there to help him fight against his fear. "We're going to make you feel better." She soothed.

He almost didn't notice when Matthias set him on a chair in the waiting room, and Inej carefully untied him.

"How did you do that?" Matthias gaped, rubbing at the bruise on his bicep.

"She's the Demjin whisperer." Nina smirked, using Matthias' nickname for him, and popping a toffy into her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I missed last week's update! I'll be back to my normal update schedule on Wednesday at midnight.**

Eventually Kaz fell into a fitful sleep, images of the torture he'd endured when his father decided to play doctor haunting his dreams. His father had set every broken bone -usually correctly- and even stitched him up when he got a bad cut, but the bad part had been that he'd never had anything for any sort of pain. They hadn't been able to afford even aspirin for a headache.

"Jordie..." He buried his face into the shoulder of his brother, wanting only for the aches to subside. "Hurts..."

"It's okay Kaz, you'll be okay." That wasn't Jordies voice. Whose voice was it?

Kaz lifted his head, nearly colliding with Jesper's nose. "Where am I?" He looked around panicked at his new surroundings.

"Just relax Kaz, you're going to be fine." Inej placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

A young woman with a stethoscope around her neck appeared in the doorway, looking around for Kaz. "Kaz Brekker?" She called in a thick Russian accent.

Nina, Matthias, Wylan, Jesper, and Inej all pointed to Kaz, who gave them the best death glare he could muster.

"Okay, Mister Brekker, come back." She waved him back.

Inej stood, holding a hand out to him. "Come on Kaz."

Kaz glared at her for a moment, before taking her hand, and limping down the hallway, Nina close behind.

Inej walked him to the exam room, helping him sit on the padded table. "You okay?"

Kaz grunted, shrugging her off. "Fine."

The woman, who Kaz guessed was Anya, turned toward him and stepped closer to him. "So what seems to be the problem?" She asked, picking up an otoscope.

"He's had a fever, aches, puffy eyes, and a runny nose for almost a week." Nina answered, listing off his symptoms.

"Have you lost your appetite? Had any rashes?" Anya turned back to Kaz, reaching out to feel his forehead.

"Get away." He rasped.

Inej pressed her palm to his cheek, her dark eyes meeting his. "It's okay."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and focused on her, letting Anya examine him.

She took his temperature, listened to his heart and breathing, and checked his eyes and ears. Everything looked like a normal cold, until she felt under his jaw. "Oh dear..." She tilted his head, revealing a splotchy rash. "Looks like you've got measles." She turned to Nina and Inej. "Has he ever been vaccinated for this?"

The girls looked at each other, before turning to Kaz for an answer.

"No." He lifted a hand to his throat, attempting to scratch at the bumps on his skin.

"Where you vaccinated for anything?" Anya cast him a concerned look.

"Not that I know of."

Inej and Nina raised their eyebrows. "You've never been vaccinated?" Inej asked.

Kaz shook his head, releasing a hoarse cough into his baggy sleeve.

Anya turned to the girls, writing out instructions for how to care for him. "I want him to come in after this has passed for his vaccinations so this doesn't happen again." She handed the list to Nina. "Give him Advil, or Tylenol for the fever. But stay away from aspirin, that'll make the rash worse. If he's not better in a week, then give me a call."

"Thank you Anya. You're a lifesaver." Nina smiled, moving to help Kaz down from the table.

"That is why I became a doctor." Anya smiled, walking them back to the waiting room.

Jesper, Wylan, and Matthias all stood when they entered, waiting to hear the verdict. "Well?" Jesper asked, draping the blanket over Kaz's shoulders.

"Measles." Nina opened the door for them, reading the note. "Hey, Babe, do we have Advil at home?"

"We have a little bottle, but not much." Matthias placed an old hat on Kaz's head, hoping to keep him from getting cold in the winter air. "Why, is that what he's supposed to have?"

Nina nodded. "We're gonna have to get some more then."

"The Slat..." Kaz croaked, thinking of the havoc that had to have happened to the crooked little house in his wake.

"Pim's taking care of it." Inej opened the car door, letting him crawl inside.

"And the Crow Club?"

"I've been keeping an eye on it." She smiled. "Just relax. We've got it handled."

Kaz rested his head against the backseat of Matthias's car, his eyelids growing heavy already. "The paperwork..." He yawned, fighting off the sleepiness.

"Wylan and Jesper have it covered." Nina stretched the seatbelt over Kaz's lean frame, buckling him in.

Kaz didn't hear Nina or Matthias get in the car, he didn't feel them start to move, the only thing he registered was when Matthias carried him into he and Nina's home and laid him in the bed.


	5. Update

**Hey guys, so... i usually try to stay on my update schedule... but I had my family in town last week, and didn't get time to finish my next chapter. I will update ASAP. Hopefully later today (7-19-18) but I'm not sure if I'll be done by today. I promise though, I will update as soon as this chapter is finished. Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh. Sorry this took so long guys! I got really busy with my original story, (Prisoner of War) and I was also pet sitting ten puppies for my business that I have. Thank you all for the reviews! I absolutely LOVE getting the Emails that tell me you reviewed on this! You're all just the sweetest people! Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing! You guys help me with the inspiration I need to achieve my dream of one day becoming an author!**

Nina gently shook Kaz's shoulder, attempting not to spill the glass of water in her other hand. "Kaz, wake up for a minute." She kept her voice soft, knowing that if she was any louder she might have a broken nose.

Kaz jerked awake, startled at her touch. "Off." He rasped, pushing her away.

"Here." She held out a little gel filled pill and a glass of water. "Take this."

Kaz eyed the pill, and shifted his gaze back at Nina. "No."

She raised a brow, pursing her lips. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, Zenik." Kaz spat.

"Brekker, I swear to God." She gave an exasperated sigh. "Just take the pill."

"Go to hell."

"Brekker." She pushed the pill toward him. "Take. The. Pill."

"No."

"Kaz!"

At that moment, Wylan knocked on the door frame, poking his lightly freckled face through the doorway. "How's it going?" He asked, stepping into the room and standing at the foot of Kaz's bed.

"How do you think?" Nina snapped, attempting to get the jump on Kaz and force the pill into his mouth. "Ow!" She cried when Kaz caught her wrist in his hand, twisting her hand just enough to cause it to go numb. "Brekker!"

"Kaz, come on. Just take the pill." Wylan picked up the advil from where it had landed on the bed.

"You wanna try too?" Kaz narrowed his eyes, fixing his cold shark eyes on the boy.

Wylan hesitated, before slinking out the door.

"Really?" Nina glared at the pale boy. "You couldn't be a little-"

At that moment, Jesper and Matthias burst through the door, followed closely by Wylan and Inej. "Demjin, take the damn pill." Matthias held his hand out for Wylan to give him the medicine.

"No." Kaz sat up against the pillows, his eyes like the black rocks that sunk ships.

"Oh come on Kaz. It's for your own good." Jesper urged.

"Leave me alone." Kaz snapped, ready to throw anyone who came near him out the window.

Inej took the pill from Matthias, stepping closer to the bed. "Kaz, take the pill." She reached a soft hand toward him, brushing her fingers over his sleeve.

He didn't shy away, as he normally would, he seemed to almost go into a trance at her touch, letting her inch closer to him. "Go away." His voice was a low grating of steel against stone, as he stared unseeing at the foot of his bed.

"Kaz?" Inej could sense the change in him, something had flipped in the last few seconds, and it terrified her. "Dirtyhands?"

"I'm still alive." His voice was small, weak almost.

"What's wrong with him?" Jesper took a tentative step forward, the floorboards creaking under his weight.

Hardly a second later, Kaz threw a wild punch, breaking the lamp on the bedside table. "I'll kill you all!" He shouted, pure venom in his voice.

"Demjin snap out of it." Matthias stepped forward, moving Nina behind his broad form.

Kaz ripped the blankets off of himself, with fists clenched and teeth bared, he looked ready to kill someone. A low growl escaped his throat, as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"Kaz," Inej soothed, "no one's going to hurt you." She stepped closer, brushing her fingers against his shoulder.

In an instant, kaz had a hold of her arm, twisting it behind her back until her shoulder popped.

She cried out in pain, the fingers of her free hand finding her favorite knife, Sankta Alina. She unsheathed the blade and lashed out, slicing a shallow cut on Kaz's cheek. She hated to do it, hated having to hurt any of the dregs, but sometimes it couldn't be avoided.

He growled, staring right through Inej and the rest of the crew. Something was wrong. Had Kaz really become the demon everyone believed him to be? Was he possessed by something from another world? What was wrong.

He stalked toward Inej, nimble fingers curled into claws.

Matthias didn't know what the Demjin would do if he got his hands on her, but he knew it would be nothing good. He looked around for anything he could use to knock Kaz out, or restrain him. His eyes landed on his old hoodie. Quickly he grabbed the clothing, stalking behind his possessed friend. Before Kaz could react, he had him wrapped in the hoodie, and was tying the huge sleeves into a tight knot behind his back.

Kaz kicked, screamed, bit, did anything he could to get away from the giant German. Nothing sufficed.

"Get the rope Nina." Matthias rumbled, keeping Kaz restrained.

Nina ducked out of the room, appearing a moment later with the coil of rope in her hand.

Inej took it, making a slip knot in it and sliding it over Kaz's bunched shoulders, pulling it tight. "I'm sorry Kaz." She whispered.

An animalistic scream tore from Kaz's throat. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Matthias shoved a rag in his mouth, lifted him onto the bed and threw the covers over him, before herding everyone out of the bedroom. "He'll calm down soon." He reassured, turning the light out and closing the door. _I hope._ He thought silently.


	7. Chapter 6

It'd been almost three hours, and Kaz was still carrying on about corpses, and Jordie -they still had no clue who he was.

"He's been at that for a while..." Wylan looked up from his latest sketch, a drawing of Jesper with his revolvers drawn and smoking. "Do you think we could check on him?"

Nina took another bite of a chocolate biscuit that Matthias had bought her at the pharmacy. She knew she was stress eating, and not just eating for the sake of eating, and that frustrated her to no end. If she was going to eat she wanted it to be for her own reasons and not because of anxiety. "Be my guest." She stated, turning the tv up again as another scream echoed through the house. "But don't come crying to me when he kills you." She knew darn well that even without any weapons Kaz was still a dangerous opponent.

Inej glanced toward his bedroom for the hundredth time in the past five minutes. "He really does sound like a demon, doesn't he." She remembered the strange sounds she would hear in the most remote places of russia, the sounds that still haunted her dreams, like the stories of the Valcura made to scare small children so they didn't stray to far.

Matthias nodded taking another sip of his too-sweet coffee. "That's because he really is a Demjin." He flinched as another round of 'wake up Jordie' was sobbed from the sick boy in the bedroom.

Jesper leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. "Wonder what happened to him?"

Inej had an idea, but she still wasn't positive. She only knew what he'd told her on the Ferolind on the way back from the ice court, but that wasn't much to go on. All he'd told her was that the mob boss Pekka Rollins had killed his brother, he hadn't ever told her how. She didn't even know his brother's name, but she assumed it was Jordie.

"Hey..." Wylan poked his head up from his drawing. "Listen."

They all cocked an ear, listening to the sudden quiet. "I don't hear anything." Jesper grinned. "He's not crazy anymore."

Inej stood, her posture straight as always. "I'll go check on him." She couldn't hide the guilt in her voice. She felt horrible for cutting him. She could only hope he wouldn't remember it. That little move could ruin everything they'd been working toward, and she couldn't stand the thought of never holding Kaz's hand again.

She silently opened the door, slipping inside to see the exhausted boy in a horribly messed up bed. He was breathing hard, his chest heaving with each intake of air. She slowly walked over to him, eyeing the angry cut on his sharp cheekbone.

"'Bout time, Wraith." He rasped, opening his bitter coffee eyes. Saints how she loved those eyes. "I was starting to think I was alone."

She slowly moved to sit on his bed, being careful to not touch him. "You're never alone."

He watched her for a moment, taking in how she cradled her arm close to her torso. "What happened?" He asked, brushing his nimble fingers over her hand.

"Nothing." She shrugged one shoulder, entwining her bronze hand with his pale one. "How're you doing?" She ran her thumb over his knuckles, the thin rope of scar tissue catching her eye.

He coughed, his chest rattling with the rushed breaths he took between each set. "Thirsty." He stated, as his stomach growled. "Guess I'm hungry too."

She smiled, seeing her chance to get the Advil into him. "I'll make you some soup." She stood and exited the room silent as always.

The rest of the Dregs were gathered outside the bedroom, all ringing their hands waiting to hear how their friend was.

"Well?" Nina asked, green eyes as wide as the atlantic ocean.

Inej, turned toward the kitchen, the other four following her every move. "He's hungry." She opened the fridge pulling out the chicken broth and a few noodles from the cupboard. "I figured I could get the pill into him with a roll and some soup."

"What brought on the fit?" Matthias placed a pot on the stove for her, and opened a mason jar of chicken that Nina had canned herself.

She took the jar from him, pulling out a few good sized chunks of meat and chopping them up for the dish. "He didn't say." She dumped the meat into the broth and noodles, and began stirring it so it didn't burn and heated evenly. "But it's Kaz, he never tells."


	8. I won't be updating for a while because

Hey guys, sorry about this, but I won't be able to update for quite a while. There's a huge fire by my house, and it's heading for our phone and internet towers. It could hit them any day/hours from posting this, and could be out for weeks to months depending on the life of the fire, and when the snow hits and how much we get of it.

Don't worry. I will keep writing! But you're going to have to wait a while for new chapters. I will update as much as I can before I'm unable to.

Sorry guys! I really love getting to see your comments, and I really wish that this wasn't happening.

Please keep up the comments! And if i go to another town with internet I will update there, but no promises.


	9. Chapter 7

Inej placed the bowl of steaming soup on a tray, a warm buttered roll beside it with a little Advil inside. Nina had decided that she would put a white rose in a little vase for Kaz, and Jesper had offered giving Kaz his gloves back as a sign of truce. That was shot down before he had even ended his sentence.

"Oh, come on guys." He looked between the four Dregs before him, holding the black leather in his hands. "He loves these. What better what better way to show our love than to give them back to him?"

Matthias chuckled, taking the gloves from him. "You know damn well, that if he has these, nothing will be able to stop him from taking us all out."

Wylan nodded, ruddy curls bouncing over his forehead. "It's true."

Nina and Inej shook their heads, starting back for the Demjin's room. "Why are boys so strange?" Inej asked, turning her face up to Nina.

Nina shrugged. "Girls are just as strange sometimes." She opened the door to Kaz's room, letting the smaller acrobat inside first. "After you my dear."

Inej gave a small giggle, turning to meet the snoring form of Kaz Brekker. "Asleep already." She sighed, setting the tray down beside his bed. Then an idea struck her. "What if we stick the pill way back in his mouth so that if he wakes up he can't spit it out?"

"You mean like a dog?"

Inej shrugged. "He's as wild as one."

Nina smirked. "Okay, but if he bites a finger off it's not my fault."

Carefully, inej slipped the pill from his roll, and being careful to not wake him slipped it into the back of his throat. She didn't wake him at all, and he swallowed it without a problem. "It worked." She whispered, turning to Nina. "It actually worked!"

Nina had to admit, it was a clever plan but she never thought it would work that well… "Okay, Demjin Whisperer, you are officially on pill duty for the next week."

They jumped as a loud snore escaped their friend. "Wow… He really is out isn't he?" Inej brushed a stray hair from his forehead, rubbing the oil from it on her pants. "I say we get him in the bath when he wakes up."

Nina nodded. "I think I can actually smell him from over here." She joked, adjusting the covers around him. "Sleep tight Brekker."


End file.
